In a vehicle provided with a motor for driving and an inverter for driving the motor, in response to detection of a locked state (stall state) of the motor, a proposed configuration performs protection control of the inverter to restrict a torque of the motor when the temperature of the inverter rises to or above a reference value (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5919012). The vehicle of this proposed configuration restricts the torque of the motor, in order to reduce electric current supplied from a battery to the inverter and suppress a temperature rise of switching elements of the inverter.